Harry Potter and The Marauders
by inwonderland
Summary: Harry uses the map to communicate with his 16 year old father and his friends! Please RR!
1. Introductions

HI I WOULD LIKE TO SPEAK TO JAMES IF THAT'S POSSIBLE.  
  
Mr. Moony regretfully says there is no James here.  
  
OK FINE I WOULD LIKE TO SPEAK TO PRONGS.  
  
Mr Padfoot asks who is speaking.  
  
HARRY POTTER.  
  
Mr Moony regretfully says that Mr. Prongs doesn't recognise you.  
  
OK FINE THIS IS PRONGS JR COULD I SPEAK TO PRONGS?  
  
Mr Padfoot expresses his best wishes to the girl whose essence mr prongs has stolen.  
  
Mr Prongs would like to say that you Mr Padfoot are a git.  
  
Mr Padfoot wishes to know who prongs jr's mother is.  
  
OH ERM LILY EVANS.  
  
Mr Padfoot expresses his congratulations to mr prongs at finally getting tiger lily.  
  
Mr Prongs wishes to say once again that mr Padfoot is a git and would like to know more about prongs jr.  
  
I AM 15, AT HOGWARTS AND I NEED SOME HELP OR ADVICE.  
  
Mr Moony wishes to know what Prongs Jr needs.  
  
VOLDEMORT KILLED PRONGS AND TIGER LILY. PADFOOT RECENTLY WAS KILLED AND PRONGS AND LILY WERE KILLED 14 YEARS AGO. MR MOONY IS STILL HERE, STILL 'MOONY'.  
  
Mr Prongs wishes to know how Prongs Jr copes.  
  
I MANAGE.  
  
Mr Moony wishes to know what Prongs Jr needs help with.  
  
Mr Padfoot also wishes to throw in his two knuts as he hasn't said much.  
  
Mr Prongs wishes to tell Mr Padfoot that he is a prat.  
  
DONE? I CANT HANDLE PADFOOTS DEATH HE WAS THE ONLY FATHER I KNEW NO OFFENSE.  
  
Mr Prongs wishes to tell Prongs Jr that no offence was taken and is sorry. He also wishes to know what happened to Tiger Lily.  
  
Mr Padfoot wishes to know how he died.  
  
TIGER LILY DIED TOO. I LIVED WITH AUNT PETUNIA, UNCLE VERNON AND DUDLEY. PADFOOT DIED WHEN I FACED VOLDEMORT AGAIN.  
  
Mr Moony wishes to know what Prong's Jr means by again.  
  
I FACED HIM IN 1ST YEAR, 2ND YEAR, 4TH YEAR AND 5TH YEAR, BUT I LOST PADFOOT AGAIN.  
  
Mr Prongs is sorry that he can't be there to help Prongs Jr and wishes his condolences.  
  
Mr Moony thinks Prongs Jr has been through too much for a fifteen year old.  
  
Mr Padfoot concurs and wishes to know is prongs jr gets in a lot of trouble.  
  
ERM WELL TROUBLE USUALLY FINDS ME.  
  
Mr Prongs is glad, not that Prongs Jr has had to got through so much, but that he is carrying on the family tradition.  
  
Mr Padfoot agrees and would like to tell prongs jr not to mourn him but to celebrate him. lot.  
  
ILL TRY. THANKS FOR THIS. 


	2. Explanations

A/N Thanks to the reviewers, Annalisa, Khenna, Silvermoon12, Someonesomewhere, Tropic, Princess-Perfect, BURN THE R.U.M  
  
Explaining  
  
HI ITS HARRY AGAIN.  
  
Mr Moony regretfully informs 'Harry' he hasn't a clue who you are.  
  
OH BLOODY HELL ITS PRONGS JR.  
  
Mr Prongs wishes to know if you were ever taught any manners.  
  
GOD NO THE DURSLEYS IGNORE ME WHENEVER POSSIBLE.  
  
Mr Padfoot is very sorry but is curious why you don't live with him or moony. Mr Moony is also curious about what happens to them.  
  
OK PADFOOT YOU WERE IN JAIL FOR KILLING 13 PEOPLE INCLUDING WORMTAIL BUT YOU GOT OUT OF AZKABAN AND FOUND ME AND WE FOUND OUT THAT YOU WERE INNOCENT AND THAT WORMTAIL DID IT AND BETRATED PRONGS AND TIGER LILY AND HES THE REASON I HAVE NO PARENTS. OH AND MOONY WAS DEFENSE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS PROFESSOR.  
  
Mr Moony says bloody hell.  
  
Mr Padfoot suggests we wipe the git off here completely.  
  
Mr Moony agrees and it is done.  
  
GOOD I HATE SEEING HIS NAME ON HERE.  
  
Mr Prongs knows why and appreciates Prongs Jr telling them.  
  
Mr Moony agrees once again and asks how the hell he became a Professor..  
  
DUMBLEDORE. SIMPLE ENOUGH, HE TRUSTED YOU, SO EVERYONE ELSE DID, UNTIL THE END OF THIRD YEAR WHEN SNAPE ACCINDENTALLY BLURTED IT OUT AT BREAKFAST.  
  
Mr Prongs says that once a git, always a git, and do you have a girlfriend?  
  
ERM NO NOT AT THE MOMENT.  
  
Mr Moony wishes to know about the last one.  
  
LAST WHAT?  
  
Mr Padfoot says girlfriend you dolt.  
  
OH SHE WAS CALLED CHO CHANG.  
  
Mr Prongs wishes to know why you broke up.  
  
ERM SHE CRIED TOO MUCH ABOUT HER DEAD BOYFRINED, WHICH I HAPPENED TO BRING BACK TO HOGWARTS AFTER SEEING HIM KILLED BY VOLDEMORT AND BEING TORTURED MYSELF.  
  
Mr Padfoot says ohhhhhhhhhh.  
  
Mr Moony thinks that it was slightly tactless.  
  
YOU SOUND LIKE HERMIONE.  
  
Mr Prongs wishes to know who Hermione is.  
  
Mr Padfoot reckons its Prongs Jr's next girlfriend wink*  
  
SHES MY FRIEND, I THINK MY BEST MATE RON FANCIES HER.  
  
Mr Prongs says ah bless.  
  
Mr Prongs think you are a git.  
  
Mr Moony agrees.  
  
WELL ITS BEEN FUN BUT I GOT POTIONS WITH SNAPE, GOTTA GO. 


	3. Jokes

Thank you to all the reviewers!! I'm afraid I can't be bothered to write them up but I really appreciate it and keep reviewing!!  
  
HEY HARRY AGAIN.  
  
Mr Moony once again informs a very forgetful 'Harry' we haven't a clue in hell who you are.  
  
Mr Prongs agrees and wishes to know why 'Harry' keeps coming when we don't know him.  
  
ITS PRONGS JR..  
  
Mr Padfoot wishes to know where Harry went.  
  
IM HARRY..  
  
Mr Prongs asks if you have a split personality?  
  
SHUT UP.  
  
Mr Padfoot thinks we have annoyed this boy enough. on this subject any way. Mr Moony agrees, it is losing its appeal.  
  
GOOD IT WAS VERY ANNOYING.  
  
Mr Prongs wishes to know how Prongs Jr is?  
  
Mr Padfoot wishes to know why Mr Prongs wants to know how Prongs Jr is.  
  
Mr Prongs says this is because he's his son and he needs to take some interest.  
  
Mr Padfoot says ohhhhhhhhhh.  
  
Mr Moony says let the boy speak!!  
  
THANKS I'M FINE, JUST HAD A LOVELY DETENTION WITH SNAPE THOUGH. NOT THE BEST WAY TO SPEND FRIDAY NIGHT.  
  
Mr Padfoot agrees and wishes to ask how the hell that slimy, greasy git ever became a teacher.  
  
ME TOO.  
  
Mr Moony wishes to know what he teaches.  
  
WELL POTIONS BUT HE WANTS THE DEFENCE JOB. HE WAS FURIOUS WHEN YOU GOT IT!!  
  
Mr Moony says haa.  
  
Mr Prongs wishes to know whether Prongs Jr likes Potions?  
  
HELL NO!! SNAPE HATES ME FOR SOME REASON COUGH*PRONGS*COUGH  
  
Mr Prongs wishes to know what his Pronglet means?  
  
ERM YOU HATED HIM HE HATED YOU HE HATES ME.  
  
Mr Padfoot says ohh you made life bad for your son, naughty Prongs.  
  
Mr Prongs apologises greatly and asks if what other teachers are there?  
  
ERM MCGONAGALL.  
  
Mr Prongs says ahh Minnie, my favourite teacher at Hoggie Wartie Hogwarts.  
  
ARE YOU SERIOUS?  
  
Mr Padfoot says, no I believe I am!!  
  
Mr Prongs says that is an old joke  
  
Mr Moony agrees he's only heard it one million times.  
  
ME TOO AND I ONLY KNEW HIM A FEW YEARS!!  
  
Mr Prongs says it is a very over used joke.  
  
Mr Padfoot says ahh never mind. Wait have what do you get if you combine an elephant and a rhino  
  
I DUNNO..  
  
Mr Padfoot says nearly, any more guesses?  
  
Mr Moony says no I have never heard this joke before in my life  
  
Mr Prongs says cough*liar*cough.  
  
Mr Padfoot says no one got it? Elifino. hell if I know. get it. that always cracks me up!!  
  
OK. I GOTTA GO NICE TAKING TO YOU ILL BE BACK!! 


	4. Snuffles

HELLO ITS PRONGS JR!! AREN'T YOU PROUD I REMEMBERED?  
  
Mr Moony says it is a great accomplishment remembering your name.  
  
Mr Padfoot says that like hell it is, prongs jr is just very slow!!  
  
Mr prongs would like to tell Padfoot to shut the hell up and stop insulting the kid.  
  
YEAH LEAVE ME ALONE AS IF MALFOY BEING A PRAT ENT ENOUGH.  
  
Mr Prongs sighs and says and Malfoy is..  
  
LUCIUS' KID A COMPLETE AND UTTER PAIN IN THE -  
  
Mr Padfoot hopes that Prongs jr wasn't going to swear. oh shit I just spilt my ink.  
  
Mr Moony says that you are a very bad example to the boy.  
  
YEAH AND BEING MY GODFATHER TOO.  
  
Mr Prongs is wondering why he ever made this git his only sons godfather?  
  
Mr moony also wonders too.  
  
Mr Padfoot doesn't in handsome, nice, charming, hot, intelligent, smart, cute, pleasant, talkative, and just plain gorgeous!!  
  
Mr Prongs thinks that Padfoot thinks way too highly of himself as in reality he is a complete and utter prat!  
  
Mr Moony is very regretful but he agrees Prongs Jr what are your musings on Padfoot?  
  
WELL FROM WHAT I SAW WHEN HE WAS ALIVE HE WAS NICE, SLIGHTLY VIOLENT REALLY, HUNGRY AND RESPONSIBLE IF IM HONEST.  
  
Mr Prongs says that Azkaban must make you grow up slightly cos he's nothing like that really.  
  
Mr Padfoot wonders if he should be offended.  
  
Mr Prongs says only if you want to be.  
  
Mr Padfoot says never mind!!  
  
Mr Moony rolls his eyes.  
  
ARE YOU LOT LIKE THIS ALL THE TIME?  
  
Mr Padfoot says..maybe is it good?  
  
Mr Prongs says if its annoying no if its funny yes.  
  
Mr Moony says yes.  
  
RIGHT. OK SLIGHTLY STRANGE YOU LOT ARE ALWAYS FIGHTING AND YOUR VERY SARCASTIC.  
  
Mr Prongs sighs and says yes we are aren't we?  
  
YES.  
  
Mr Padfoot thinks that is actually a good thing for your information.  
  
Mr Moony says sure, in your little dream world.  
  
Mr Padfoot would like to inform Mr Moony his dream world is a very nice place. There's loads of food, and girls and people are nice to me, hint hint  
  
Mr Moony would like to tell Padfoot that that hinting never gets you anywhere cos we don't really take any notice.  
  
YOU KNOW. HERE WE USED TO CALL SIRIUS SNUFFLES.  
  
Mr Prongs bursts out laughing.  
  
Mr Moony says. hahahahahaha.  
  
Mr Padfoot is very upset with Prongs Jr for divulging that particular piece of information and is going. Bye. Sniff.  
  
A/N THANK YOU TO ALL THE LOVELY REVIEWERS!! 


	5. Insane Ramblings

Chapter 5  
  
KNOCK KNOCK  
  
Mr Prongs says who's there?  
  
SPELL  
  
Mr Moony replies spell who?  
  
W - H - O  
  
Mr Padfoot says that is absolutely hilarious!!  
  
OK..  
  
Mr Moony sighs and says to the mystery person to introduce himself.  
  
PRONGS JR.  
  
Mr Prongs says that we knew that and Moony is just being an idiot.  
  
Mr Moony id very offended and is not talking to Prongs.  
  
Mr Padfoot sighs and says why are you fighting? You never fight is usually me and prongs not you and prongs.  
  
Mr Prongs sighs and shrugs.  
  
OK WHY DO YOU AND SIRIUS NORMALLY FIGHT THEN?  
  
Mr Moony says its usually about Padfoot doing something stupid, a girl or a prank they didn't do right or something they didn't do but got blamed for.  
  
Mr Prongs agrees ..it normally is Padfoots fault.  
  
Mr Padfoot is outraged that his best friends would ever think that all e did was get them in trouble!!  
  
ERM. STOP FIGHTING IM SORRY I BROUGHT IT UP OK?  
  
Mr Prongs says that we are only playing around  
  
Mr Moony agrees  
  
Mr Padfoot says we do this all the time.... it doesn't mean anything.  
  
YOU LOT ARE WEIRD.  
  
Mr Padfoot says thank you  
  
THAT WASN'T A COMPLIMENT  
  
Mr Prongs coughs*prat*cough  
  
Mr Moony agrees and says that Padfoot shouldn't be fooled by the boys innocent exterior.  
  
INNOCENT? I'M NOT INNOCENT!!  
  
Mr Prongs says no, no your not.  
  
Mr Padfoot thinks Mr Prongs is getting a little sentimental. bless!!  
  
Mr Prongs defends himself saying why not? He's my orphaned son give me a break.  
  
OK. HOW IS EVERYTHING WITH LILY?  
  
Mr Moony sighs  
  
Mr Padfoot sighs  
  
Mr Prongs says that the green-eyed monster still hates his guts.  
  
I HAVE LILY'S EYES...  
  
Mr Padfoot laughs and says that's what James likes about her her eyes.  
  
Mr Prongs say that's not all... but she does have nice eyes.  
  
OK THIS IS GETTING A BIT WIERD....  
  
Mr Moony apologises for their behaviour.  
  
Mr Prongs says we have done nothing wrong!!  
  
Mr Padfoot disagrees we were telling the kid how hot his mum is.  
  
Mr Prongs says you a stupid prat who can't keep his bog mouth shut!!  
  
Mr Padfoot shouts Bambi!!  
  
Mr Prongs says Dog Breath!!  
  
Mr Moony says see its usually them who argues  
  
Mr Padfoot says Wolf-boy!!  
  
Mr Moony thinks you are going to be in trouble on the next full moon!!  
  
ANY WAY I GOT TO GO IM AFRAID. ILL BE BACK LATER TO LISTEN TO MORE OF YOUR INSANE RAMBLINGS!! SEEYA!!  
  
A/N Thank you to all the reviewers I really appreciate it!! If anyone has any ideas for future chaps add it in the reviews. hint hint!! 


	6. The Best Friend

Chapter 6: The Best Friend  
  
HEY ITS ME.  
  
Mr Prongs says hello me.  
  
Mr Padfoot says just say your name.  
  
Mr Moony says Mr Padfoot is in a funny mood ignore him, we all do.  
  
OK ITS PRONGS JR.  
  
Mr Padfoot squeals in sarcastic delight and says Hello my little Pronglet, how many people have we corrupted today?  
  
AAH NONE YET, ALTHOUGH IM GETTING NEARER WITH RON.  
  
Mr Prongs wishes to know more about this 'Ron'  
  
Mr Moony agrees, he would like to know about Harry's friends.  
  
Mr Padfoot slaps Mr moony upside the head, and says its Prongs Jr, we don't recognise them unless they have nicknames 'member?  
  
Mr Moony rubs his head and apologises.  
  
OK. WELL RON IS A WEASLEY, RED HAIR, FRECKLES AND BROWN EYES. HE HAD A RAT CALLED SCABBERS, WHO SURPRISE SURPRISE WAS PETTIGREW IN ANIMAGI FORM, AND WE KINDA ... YOU KNOW THE STORY OF THIRD YEAR...  
  
Mr Moony wishes to know if he is the son of Authur?  
  
Mr Padfoot says I remember him, him and a girl called Molly were Head boy and Girl when we arrived for our First Year.  
  
Mr Prongs remembers... was Molly by any chance his mother?  
  
YEAH MRS WEASLEY IS GREAT, I GO ROUND MOST SUMMERS.  
  
Mr Prongs is glad you have a mother figure in your life.  
  
Mr Padfoot sniffs, aah Prongsises is getting all sentimental again.  
  
Mr Moony wishes to now if Ron has any brothers or sisters?  
  
OF COURSE HE DOES HE HAS 5 BROTHERS, BILL., CHARLIE, PERCY, FRED AND GEORGE AND A YOUNGER SISTER, GINNY.  
  
Mr Padfoot says bloody hell, they got enough kids?  
  
UMM RON DOESN'T REALLY LIKE HAVING LOADS OF SIBLINGS, HE LOVES THEM ALL BUT HE DON'T LIKE IT. FRED AND GEORGE ARE APPARENTLY THIS GENERATIONS MARAUDERS, THEY WORSHIP YOU!!  
  
Mr Prongs thinks its nice to be appreciated.  
  
Mr Padfoot agrees, and wipes a tear away from his eye.  
  
Mr Moony is curious to how they know of us.  
  
OH YOU LOT ARE LEGENDS, AND THEY GOT THE MARAUDRS MAP FORM FILCH AFTER IT GOT CONFISCTAED BY FILCH IN YOUR LAST YEAR.  
  
Mr Padfoot wonders how they figured out how touse it.  
  
Mr Prongs agrees, it is quite a challenge you have to know the EXACT words.  
  
THEY DID IT SOME HOW, PROBABLY SOME OBSCURE CHARM THAT REVEALS SECRETS OR SOMETHING.  
  
Mr Moony agrees and wonders if anyone has ever been insulted by the map? That is a recent addition we put in.  
  
Mr Padfoot is rolling on the floor laughing at some of the insults he put in the map.  
  
YEAH, I KNOW SNAPE HAS, IT DID IT RIGHT IN FORNT OF ME AND PROFESSOR LUPIN, HE THROUGH IT IN THE FIRE.  
  
Mr Moony is curious to how he reacted.  
  
IT WAS WEIRD YOU WERE REALLY CALM AND YOU MADE UP A GOOD LIE AND GOT IT BACK OFF THE SLIMY GIT.  
  
Mr Prongs is glad that Prongs Jr has it, and wonders if he has the cloak?  
  
Mr Padfoot says I love that cloak, had some very memorable pranks under that thing.  
  
YEAH I HAVE IT, DUMBLEDORE GAVE ME IT.  
  
Mr Prongs says he just gave you it? No questions asked?  
  
WELL HE SENT ME IT FOR CHRISTMAS IN OUR FIRST YEAR AND DID IT ANONYMOUSLY BUT IT WAS REALLY OBVIOUS.  
  
Mr Padfoot agrees, that man is very strange.  
  
I NEVER SAID HE WAS STRANGE...  
  
Mr Prongs believes you implied it though...  
  
OK IVE GOTTA GO BEFORE YOU MANIPULATE ME EVEN MORE... I WAS THINKING COULD RON COME AND TALK TO YOU ONE TIME? HE'S BEEN DESPERATE SINCE I TOLD HIM ABOUT IT.  
  
Mr Prongs says of course, any friend of Harr... Prongs Jrs' is a friend of ours.  
  
Mr Moony adds although if you become friends with Snape it may be another question...  
  
Mr Padfoot agrees very very much.  
  
NO DANGER OF THAT, SEEYA!!  
  
A/N Thank you to all the reviewers I now have over 100 woohoo!! Please review and give me some ideas as well if you have any. 


	7. Mr Ron?

Chapter 7: Mr ... Ron?  
  
HEY ITS ME PRONGS JR... I BROUGHT RON HERE IS THAT OK?  
  
Mr Prongs says of course!!  
  
Mr Padfoot says... maybe  
  
Mr... Ron says hi.  
  
Mr Moony says hello!!  
  
Mr Prongs says, he he Mr Ron?  
  
Mr Padfoot agrees, that is a stupid name.  
  
Mr Ron says, hey you got a better idea  
  
WHAT ABOUT CARROT TOP?  
  
Mr Ron says Harry shut up.  
  
Mr Prongs says stop fighting you sound like me and Paddy.  
  
Mr Padfoot agrees and sighs.  
  
Mr Moony adds, poor you taking after James and Sirius.  
  
Mr Padfoot thinks it is better than taking after you Wolf-boy.  
  
Mr Moony says SNUFFLES!!  
  
I know its late but im sorry, and ta to ne1 who reviewed I really appreciate it!! And plz do it agen!! Mr Padfoot is going to kill Prongs Jr for teaching him that one.  
  
Mr Prongs says keep your death threats to yourself  
  
Mr Padfoot sighs and wants to know some of the dirt on Prongs Jr he wouldn't of told us.  
  
HEY THAT IS NOT FAIR.  
  
Mr Prongs sighs, Prongs Jr, you have been slightly hesitant on the information you give, us you don't really talk about yourself or girls or anything.  
  
Mr Ron says he hates talking about himself, he's a modest git and too stubborn for his own good.  
  
I AM NOT, RON ILL THROW YOU OFF IF YOU KEEP TELLING THEM CRAP LIKE THAT.  
  
Mr Padfoot thinks Prongs Jr is getting a little angry. Does he have a temper?  
  
Mr Ron says hell yes, he trashed Dumbledore's office last year, and this year he stood up to Snape!!  
  
Mr Moony thinks Prongs Jr is getting a bit mad now.  
  
I AM IM GONNA CURSE RON INTO NEXT BLOODY WEEK IF HE DOESN'T STOP SPOUTING CRAP LIKE THAT.  
  
Mr Prongs says why?  
  
WELL...  
  
Mr Ron thinks Prongs Jr isn't' showing these nice imaginary people his real self.  
  
SINCE WHEN DID YOU BECOME A PHILOSOPHER?  
  
Mr Ron thinks Trelawney is having an effect on me.  
  
Mr Padfoot is sorry to interrupt, but he wants more 'crap' from Ron. Is he a good flyer?  
  
Mr Ron says hell yes, he was picked for Seeker on the Gryffindor team in his first year.  
  
RON I'M WARNING YOU...  
  
Mr Moony wishes to know if he is a good dueler?  
  
Mr Padfoot thinks he's better.  
  
Mr Prongs says you are a big headed, arrogant prick.  
  
Mr Moony thinks that that is actually Tiger Lily's description of you.  
  
Mr Ron says anyway, he's an excellent dueler, battled You-Know-Who himself and got away alive.  
  
Messers' Moony, Padfoot and Prongs are astonished, and are very proud of their little Pronglet.  
  
Mr Ron says I don't think the stubborn git is talking to us.  
  
Mr Prongs agrees, but says, we need to know more about Harry, he only tells us so much, we only want to get to know you... sort of better.  
  
Mr Ron says that they have a very good point, and he hits Harry around the head for being an idiot.  
  
WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?  
  
Mr Padfoot sighs, you weren't talking to us.  
  
SORRY, I WAS JUST WONDERING WHAT HERMIONE WOULD SAY IF SHE KNEW WHAT WE WERE DOING  
  
Mr Prongs says, ooh this Hermione is the one young Ronald here fancies isn't it Harry?  
  
YEP.  
  
Mr Ron says, Harry you better run. Now. Fast.  
  
OH BUGGER HE'S FAST I NEED A HEAD START SEEYA.... IF I LIVE.  
  
Mr Ron says, oh you won't sorry I'm killing your only son.  
  
Mr Prongs says that he wishes you wouldn't but wonders if you will talk to us again?  
  
Mr Ron nods, yeah will do, but Harry will probably get 'Mione on here first.  
  
Mr Moony says ahh young love  
  
Mr Padfoot thinks you are in denial my friend.  
  
Mr Ron says god, not you too, I don't love Hermione.  
  
Mr Padfoot says, cough*yeahright*cough  
  
Mr Prongs says, I thought you were killing my son?  
  
Mr Ron says, oh yeah.... see you - talk to you soon, bye! 


	8. Hermione Enough Said

Chapter 8: Hermione. Enough Said.  
  
ER... HELLO PRONGS JR HERE!  
  
Mr Prongs says hello.  
  
Mr Padfoot says hello.  
  
Mr Moony says hello and he is wondering if Prongs Jr has brought his friend here to talk to us.  
  
YEP, HERMIONE WHAT NAME YOU WANNA GIVE HER?  
  
Mr Prongs says does Hermione have any objections to Book worm?  
  
Hermione wonders just what Harry has told his little piece of paper?  
  
Mr Padfoot says that we know no Harry, but Prongs Jr here has told us quite a bit haven't you?  
  
ER... SURE.  
  
Hermione is wondering if it was good or bad.  
  
Mr Moony thinks that it depends what your definition of good is.  
  
Hermione says Harry.....  
  
YES MIONE?  
  
Hermione says have you told them anything bad?  
  
NO MIONE.  
  
Hermione thinks you are lying. Did Prongs Jr here tell you about the time he drove to school in a Ford Anglia?  
  
Mr Prongs says that's my boy, breaking rules!!  
  
Mr Padfoot snorts... he he you sound all father like. Funny... he he.  
  
Mr Moony thinks that Padfoot has been sniffing something or if he has been drinking?  
  
Mr Padfoot doesn't remember anything like that. Moony do you?  
  
Mr Moony doesn't no.  
  
Hermione is wondering how you managed to put pieces of your personalities into the map?  
  
Mr Prongs shrugs. Moony did it all.  
  
Mr Padfoot agrees. He really has no clue what charms they used, they just did what ever Moony said.  
  
Mr Moony sighs and says he cannot remember them all. He remembers we each used an enchantment that took an essence of our characters and charmed it into the parchment.  
  
Hermione thinks she has also got an idea of the enchantment used.  
  
HARRY THINKS HE IS BORED.  
  
Mr Prongs agrees.  
  
Mr Padfoot must concur, and hastily changes the subject. Prongs Jr, do you play many pranks.  
  
Hermione says no he does not, he has too much to worry about without acting like a child all the time.  
  
ER... WELL... YEAH. I DON'T HAVE TIME, AND I DON'T REALLY LIKE THEM ANYWAY.  
  
Mr Prongs is quite shocked, how can one not like pranks?  
  
I DON'T LIKE SEEING PEOPLE HURT BY THEM.  
  
Mr Padfoot wonders if Prongs Jr has first hand experience of this?  
  
Mr Moony expects he has at some time in the past.  
  
NOT PERSONALLY, I JUST DON'T SEE THE POINT OF HURTING SOMEONE JUST TO MAKE SOMEONE ELSE LAUGH. MAKES NO SENSE TO ME REALLY.  
  
Hermione says congratulations Harry you are officially an adult.  
  
ER ... THANKS MIONE... I THINK.  
  
Mr Prongs sees this point of view, but to be honest prefers his own thank you very much.  
  
Mr Padfoot agrees, school would be a hell of a lot more dull if there weren't pranks. He doesn't think he could live without pranks.  
  
Mr Moony thinks that his friends are being slightly melodramatic, and agrees with Prongs Jr in some respect.  
  
GOOD, GOOD, I THOUGHT YOU MIGHT.  
  
Hermione wonders why.  
  
ER... WELL I NEVER TOLD YOU I LOOKED IN SNAPES PENSIEVE DID I? HE WAS THEIR FAVOURITE TARGET.  
  
Mr Prongs asks why this is relevant.  
  
I SAW YOU BULLYING HIM, I WAS BULLIED WHEN I WAS YOUNGER AND I COULDN'T BELIEVE MY FATHER AND HIS FRIENDS WERE BULLING HIM. NO MATTER HOW MUCH I HATE SNAPE.  
  
Mr Padfoot says ... er... well...  
  
Hermione wonders how Prongs Jr knew Moony was against it.  
  
HE WAS IN THE CLIP OF HIS LIFE I SAW. HE DIDN'T APPROVE... BUT HE DIDN'T HELP THEM EITHER. HE'S SWITZERLAND.  
  
Mr Prongs asks... Switzerland?  
  
Hermione says that Switzerland is neutral in all the wars, like Moony.  
  
Mr Moony says that's not true. I'm as much to blame, I didn't stop them did I?  
  
NO. I SUPPOSE NOT. IT DOESN'T MATTER, ITS ALL IN THE PAST NOW.  
  
Hermione says that we should go now. We have Transfiguration now, and we'll be in a lot of trouble if we don't get there in time.  
  
I SUPPOSE. SEEYA. I'LL COME AND SEE YOU ... ER TALK TO YOU SOON.  
  
Mr Moony hopes you do, we'll see you soon.  
  
Mr Padfoot says bye bye!  
  
Mr Prongs is very sorry, and hopes that Prongs Jr doesn't hold this against him or Padfoot or Moony. Talk to you soon.  
  
SEEYA  
  
Hermione says bye bye. And Harry doesn't really hate you. I think he was just a bit disappointed. He's over it now.  
  
YEAH, SHE'S RIGHT. EVERYTHING'S COOL  
  
Mr Prongs says good. Talk soon.  
  
AN Kinda crap chap huh? Well review anyway sorry it took so long... I'll update sooner I promise!! 


End file.
